Dragons
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: All about dragons, from Charlie to Hagrid to the Triwizard Tournament
1. Chapter 1

Write about Charlie Weasley working with dragons in Romania.

word: 112

/

Charlie stroked the dragon's scales carefully, scratching the dragon right where he knew was correct. He didn't want his hand burnt off, or something even worse than that.

"You alright?" one of his co-workers asked in steady Romanian.

"Fine, thanks," he replied, not stopping his scratching of the dragon's cheek.

"Gaia looks like she likes that," his co-worker commented.

"She does, Georgie," he replied, stepping away from Gaia.

The dragon huffed but allowed him to step away without much fight. "The Horntail's need feeding," Georgie stated.

Charlie nodded. "It's my turn to get the chicken, isn't it?"

"Yep. I did it last time. Fenix is getting the rum."

"Okay. See you then."


	2. Chapter 2

Write about Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory or Fleur Delacour working to defeat their dragon at the Triwizard Tournament.

Word: 122

/

Cedric stared down the dragon. He could get past it, surely. He managed Potions with Snape, and this couldn't be that much worse.

Right?

He aimed his wand at it again, rushing past it to get to the eggs. The dragon growled at him, huffing smoke out of its nose. Cedric grabbed the golden egg, being careful not to disturb the other eggs. The dragon, however, seemed not to appreciate his efforts, for it breathed some fire. It brushed the side of Cedric's face, not completely engulfing him but hitting him hard enough that the pain was staggering.

He couldn't remember much after that, other than orange paste and a gentle hand wrapped in his own long after the First Task was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Write about an earlier Triwizard tournament and dragons being part of a task.

word: 633

/

"'The Triwizard Tournament is the tournament which—' wait, you already know that bit, seeing as you're in the competition. Okay, I've found the task descriptions, here we are:

"'Task One of the Triwizard Tournament always involves a magical creature of some sort. Officials work hard to make sure that repetition of a creature does not happen. The completion of the First Task always leads to a clue for the Second Task being won.

"'The Second Task involves the retrieval of a possession, however the possession is unknown to the Champion. The possession could be anywhere; protected by a magical creature or hidden within a Location.

"'The Third Task is a maze, in which a Cup is hidden. Any kind of magical being can be hidden within the maze, along with numerous over obstacles.'"

The boy stopped talking, flashing his friend a grin. "Basically, Lizzie, you're going to die, if the First Task is anything to go by."

Elizabeth groaned, burying her head in her arms. "I didn't expect this when I signed up!" she declared. "The First Task is supposed to be the easiest! And that was hard enough! That herd of territorial Hippogriffs that surrounded the clue..."

"Speaking of the clue, have you figured it out yet?"

Elizabeth grinned. "You know me, Will. I haven't even opened it yet."

"You need to, Lizzie, before it's too late. If you leave it so long, the day of the Second Task will be upon you and you won't know what you're doing."

"That'll make it more fun," Elizabeth smiled, her stress from earlier all gone. "I didn't think of that before. This is just a laugh."

"Lizabeth! If you don't put in the work, something will happen to you."

"What's the worse that could happen? Hogwarts becomes embarrassed in front of the other schools because I'm not competent?"

She stood up. "I have to get to Charms, William. I will see you later."

William watched her leave, before sighing under his breath.

/

On the day of the task, Elizabeth woke up early. She rushed out of the Gryffindor Common Room, wanting to meet with William. They had promised to meet each other early in the Great Hall, as both of them were in different houses.

When she got there, she looked over at the Ravenclaw table, but William wasn't there yet. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, she nodded at the prefect in her year, putting some toast on her plate. People began filing into the hall, yet she couldn't see the familiar blond shade of her best friend's hair.

"Where is he?" she asked out loud, much to the bewilderment of her housemates around her.

"Elizabeth McKinnon, we're ready for you," the headmaster said, his voice gentle.

She nodded. "Have you seen William Boot?" Elizabeth asked him.

He looked away. "I do not know."

He led her outside, nodding at the courtyard where she could see wisps of smoke rising from behind stands. "Oh no," Elizabeth breathed out.

"Follow me, Elizabeth. I wish you good luck."

/

She had to go through a defence of dragons. To get to someone important.

All in thirty minutes.

She was going to die.

Was it William behind her wall of defence? She hadn't seen him this morning, after all.

Oh no. Oh no.

She went first, before the boy from Beauxbatons or the girl from Durmstrang. The dragons loomed in front of her and she winced at their menacing stance. She hadn't thought this through at all.

She did the first thing she could think of, and rushed at them, ignoring the fact that they could very easily burn her. She brandished her wand, preparing to fire any spell.

It was the lack of thought on her part that caused her death after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Write from the POV of a canonical dragon.

word: 157

/

Free. That was the first thing she thought when the chains around her were loosened. She pushed upwards, hardly even feeling the people on her back. Of course she knew they were there, but they were probably the reason for her freedom, so she left them on there.

She flew. She didn't know how far she flew, being blind and all, but she knew it was a long time. Her feet drifted across the water, cool against her warm scales, until they hit ground. Deciding it was a good time for a rest, she stopped flying, stopped walking, and just sat on the ground.

The weight on her back suddenly disappeared, the people on it suddenly getting off. She stretched out her wings, taking a sip from the water beside her. Currently, she had no food to eat, but she had water (the most vital part of fire-breathing) and she was free. That was all that mattered.


	5. Chapter 5

Write about someone casting a dragon patronus.

words: 134

/

"Expecto Patronum!"

Only thin wisps came out of the end of her wand. "You need to focus on a strong memory," Harry prompted. "It can't be something that could have another feeling to it."

"This is stupid," Lily said bitterly, throwing her wand on the floor.

"Lily, with that attitude you'll never get it. Pick the wand up."

She growled at her father as she obeyed him. "Now think of something good. Like the feeling of getting an O."

Lily nodded. She thought of Teddy's smile, the way his eyes lit up when he looked at her. He was her best friend. That should be a strong-enough memory.

"Expecto Patronum!"

A silvery dragon appeared from the end of her wand. Lily stared at it in amazement as Harry clapped. "Well done, Lils," he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Write about someone becoming a dragon animagus.

word: 102

/

After months of trying hard to become an animagus, he had finally achieved his goal. He had completely turned into another animal. He looked at the mirror on the wall, his eyes widening as he took in his new form.

Dragon.

Blinking at his reflection, he spread out a wing, confirming that it was indeed him that he was seeing in the mirror. Smirking at his reflection, he huffed out some smoke through his nose.

'Take that, Potter!' he thought. 'Now everyone will believe that Draco Malfoy is the best!'

Draco peered at his reflection smugly. He looked great as a dragon.


	7. Chapter 7

Write about Norberta the dragon and her life in the dragon reserve or as an adult dragon (or both).

word: 107

/

Norberta enjoyed life in the dragon reserve. It was fun with the other Ridgebacks, although sometimes they had arguments over the land.

Norberta fit in well with them. She was quirky and up to their expectations. She soon made it up the ranks.

She mated with one of the other Ridgebacks when she was ten years old. A great mother, she looked after her babies until they were old enough to be moved to other reserves.

She lived a long life, dying when she was twenty years old. She died knowing that she was loved and she was popular. She knew she was a strong dragon in her prime.


	8. Chapter 8

Write about Hagrid missing Norberta after she has gone.

words: 111

/

He sat in his hut for a day after Norbert had gone. He missed his dragon so much. It felt like he was missing a part of his heart, a throbbing pain in his chest.

He heaved a heavy sigh. He knew he had to forget about his adorable little dragon. The gorgeous boy was now in Romania with Charlie Weasley, and Hagrid knew he was safe, but he couldn't help worrying about him. Norbert was so small when he left, and he wasn't ready for the world.

Hagrid found himself whittling a piece of wood into the shape of a dragon. It looked like Norbert...

Loud sobs followed that revelation.


	9. Chapter 9

Write about Hagrid visiting Norberta when she is older.

words: 113

/

"Hey, Norberta," Hagrid said softly, his accent strong. "Do you remember me? I aided with your egg cracking."

The dragon huffed, which Hagrid took as a yes. "I remember when you were so little you could fit in my palm. I don't think you could do that now. You've grown so much!"

Norberta huffed again. "Charlie was nice to let me see you. People aren't allowed to see the dragons usually. I've missed you."

Norberta placed her head on his shoulder in a sign of affection. He smiled at her. "I know. I was silly. You would be fine."

He scratched under her chin. "I just wanted to raise you as my own."


	10. Chapter 10

Write about a newborn dragon (other than Norberta).

Words: 140

/

Gaia was the first newborn dragon Charlie saw. She was beautiful, all wet and slimy and small. He was the one to name her, as it was his first birth.

Gaia was always his favourite dragon. She was calm towards humans and had only burned a few peoples hands. In fact, she was the most likeable there, as she didn't try to burn everyone like Hans, or try to bite everyone like Norberta. Georgie and Felix especially liked to look after her, especially when Charlie was there as well.

Back to her beginning. The egg started to crack two hours before she arrived, and each of them spent waiting were worth it when she arrived. She was a Welsh Green, her parents both being at the reserve as well. Gaia was definitely the best thing to happen to the reserve.


End file.
